


Don't get up the world doesn't want you

by Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low



Series: twenty one pilots poem [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), M/M, heathens inspired, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low/pseuds/Controlled_by_temptation_stay_low
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's story heathens inspired quick story poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't get up the world doesn't want you

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated.

I put the knife back in it's bin

so later I can start again 

knowing I will always have to escape my sins

all the evidence will stay on my skin

 

Can  I have a glass of water or something more 

it doesn't matter we've all seen my one man war

the bloods already stained on the floor

is there room for more 

 

Sometimes I don't want to die

somethimes it's not worth the try

but all the souls I killed won't fly

thrown in without a goodbye

 

Losing the love I tried to create 

the demons whispering my fate

trying to swallow what I just ate

trying to forget the end date

 

I know the sun will have to sleep

but these voices are making the potholes deep

now dear mother don't weep

I'm just going to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment kudos any feedback negative or positive is appreciated.


End file.
